


SPELLBOUND

by notBUDGing



Category: Final Fantasy III
Genre: F/F, F/M, Magic, finalfantasy - Freeform, finalfantasyIII, jobclass, originalstory, spellbound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notBUDGing/pseuds/notBUDGing
Summary: A darkened world based upon the job classes from Final Fantasy 3.





	1. The War Continues

**Author's Note:**

> This story I've been working on since Feb 14, 2015. It's still incomplete as I got lost in writing prequels with several other stories and RPs I was doing at the time. I want to continue it but I want to share what's completed so far.

Year 13 of the Black Age (13BA)

Entry 184:  
The war continues in the Spellbound Village. The Summoners have a clear advantage over the Mages. Their creatures are able to absorb the magic from the attacks and return it back to them. One of the Mages created a new spell on the spot, she called it “Reflect” and it did exactly what you think it would. Unfortunately it only worked on the projectile attacks and not ones that targeted the ground, she was stomped to death once she was knocked down and it wore off..

Entry 187:  
I’m still gathering intel on the enemies at this point. They haven’t seemed to notice my bright green eyes, which is an easy sign of Mage birth in Spellbound Village, my black lenses hide them. I’ve watched several of my people die in the past few years but still haven’t been ordered to return. I can’t take this anymore, it’s driving me crazy but I’ll remain here as it may give us an advantage.

Entry 191:  
I was almost forced to kill my brother, Ravenous today, he cursed at me several times but never blew my cover. He spoke in our native language as he cursed at me so he could speak in code, he told me it was alright and to do what I had to do...and that’d he’d see me when my time was up. I attempted to kill him with my blade but was stopped as they wanted me to summon something to finish him.  
I’m not a summoner…

Entry 193:  
They postponed his execution after seeing how tired and out of energy I was from the battles. There was no way I could summon anything in my condition at that time. I was given three days to execute him, that gave me three days to plan something. -Skipped entries in this journal mean they were personal, sorry for the missing accounts.- I met a woman, she also hates what is happening. I sighed here. She’s pregnant...and due anytime now. 

Entry 194:  
She came up with a plan to save my brother after I confronted her about it. I told them I was ready and I got my chance to prove it. Together we deduced the “Reflect” spell. It was my job to cast it on my brother without being seen. Her role was summon a creature who had a long range attack to deflect it. 

Entry 195:  
Our plan has failed. It was my fault. I messed up the signs during my fake out. I’m such a fool. The creature came but they caught my motions and it didn’t match. I still casted reflect on my brother and he got a way in the flames, not without burns as it didn’t last long enough.  
I’m to be tortured and executed.  
At least we saved my brother.

Entry 196:  
She visited me in jail today and looked like she was about to burst. Too bad I won’t be around to see our child’s birth. She wanted to discuss names...I cried.

Entry 197:  
Today...was horrible....She was found out. They killed her on the spot for treason...our unborn child didn’t even get one day. 

Final Entry:  
Execution is today. I’m not going down without a fight. I’ll see them at the end of this. My love, my child, my world will be complete again.  
There is a binding on this journal. Only one of our kind can open it..I expect it to be lost to the war though. 

My notes are in the back.

I leave my spirit to you, The Winged Serpent, avenge our home. Only you can undo the binding within the pages as it is written with the blood from your creation and birth.

Notes:  
Death of a Mage leaves a body until the magic dissipates.  
Magic increases the power of summons.  
Summoners are power hungry and are only attacking to increase their strength.  
The magic of a dead Mage can enter the Summoner.  
Summonings require signs, stop the signs, stop the summon.  
They don’t realize our crops are laced with magic since we bury our dead.  
Focus and you as a mage can absorb the magical energies...she taught me that.  
Find “HIM”. Crystal Crater. North West of Cryptic Mountains. Near: Villa of the Night.

Execution Platform

“You are here to be executed for being a Mage and espionage against us, the Summoners, do you have any last words?”

“I have a couple for you, asshole. Fuck off.” The mage smirked and narrowed his eyes on the executioner,”You’ve never seen my skills.”

“That’s enough. Hold him in place under the guillotine, we’re going to see a head roll today.”

As the blade was coming down the mage set himself ablaze with magic which made his captors release him immediately from their burns. He sat up just in time as it closed in. Several of the Summoner’s high officials were out at the execution for this singular mage. This mage’s power had skyrocketed past the normal levels.

“You took my life away from me when you killed her and my child. All of you. Are going to die.” He smiled at them as if he was happy about that. He began walking towards them sending out waves of flame from his body burning the others near him.

“Stay where you are, Mage. We won’t hesitate to kill you.”

The Mage laughed,”That’s why I’m here remember? You wanted to execute me. Now it’s your execution we’re all going to. I’ll see you all in Hell.” The mage took a deep breath and internalized all his energies even those that went to the fire waves. He got right next to them and using magic bound all of the ten people that were out there to him.

“What are you doing? Let’s us go. Mercy, please, mercy!”

“Ha ha ha haha ha. Don’t make me laugh. You invaded our home and now you want me to let you go and you want mercy. Where was the mercy at when you started this war? Where was the mercy at when you imprisoned my people and executed them? Where was it when you killed one of your own that was carrying a child? Mercy. Don’t try my patience, boy. You will die. As will I. Take comfort in knowing your enemy is going with you.”

“You’re insane!”

“If only I was.” The mage began to glow and rapidly absorb their energies into his own creating a large bomb inside of himself. “3….2….1.”

The mage exploded sending bits of organs and body parts everywhere, all over the walls, the ground, and soaring through the air so they’d rain down upon those outside the walls. A black ring formed around the focal point of the blast and sealed the magical energies of those inside it, except the mage, who had sealed himself within his journal. No one would be using that power again…

Villa of the Night  
Several weeks later. 

Villa of the Night, is a mage safe haven, its for neutral mages and summoners who didn’t want to be a part of this war. Everyone was friendly here and it was protected by magic. A lot of the inhabitants were women and children. They were guarded by mages both male and female and it was shrouded from sight, only those with an Amulet of Night could gain entry. 

Flashback start,

The Mage’s journal had found itself in the hands of “The Raven”, Ravenous. He wasn’t sure how he got it but it was probably because that was his brother and it was attracted to him like a magnet. He opened the book and read through with tears in his eyes. There were near Two-hundred entries within it...in this volume. There were several other volumes already sent to the Villa but this one was more personal.

He set off for the Villa on delivery which was a welcome reprieve to him. 

Flashback end.

In the current time Ravenous was coming close to finishing his delivery. It was a long trek across the Sleepless Desert. He was cloaked and hooded to disguise himself as he made his way there. If the Summoners were to catch him and see who he was they’d kill him on the spot and take his amulet and the journal. He couldn’t use his spell out in the open like this a raven was not very subtle in the desert and he’d either be shot down or captured before reaching his destination.

Ravenous had finally made it to the Villa of the Night and passed out at its door clutching the journal within his left hand and holding the amulet in his right. It was a few minutes before the guards opened the door and realized he was there.

Urgently one of the guards yelled,“Quick! Someone get some water. Ravenous has passed out from the heat.” He looked to his fellow guard,”Grab his arms, I’ll get his legs. We’ll carry him to the Healer.”

It took several hours for Ravenous to wake up from his exhaustion when he did so he looked around and jumped up freaking out in confusion. “Where am I? Where’s the journal?” He moved around rapidly looking for things.

“Calm down, Ravenous.” A soothing voice came from behind him,”You are at the Villa of the Night, in my quarters.” An older woman who was wise in the art of healing, Rose. “You sound like Ravenous but I need to make sure, as your appearance has changed. What is your purpose in the Villa of the Night?”

“To soar with the winged serpent.” Ravenous spoke the secret identity code known only to a handful of people.

“Oh Raven it is you!” She kissed him,”I’ve missed you soo much. What has happened to you?” She was referring to his burns that she had healed most of while he was unconscious. 

“My brother. His lover. And a botched execution. His cover was blown and he helped me escape using a Reflect spell that they had reverse engineered by seeing one of ours do it. It didn’t last long enough. Everyone thinks I’m dead.” Ravenous began to cry at the thought of his brother and his niece or nephew being dead. He didn’t feel much for her since she was a summoner and they started this war.

Rose smiled briefly,”I’m happy your brother found someone. What happened to him?”

“He’s dead. His execution was a few days later. I saw it from outside the village. There was a large explosion and it’s safe to say they died too. His journal said he was going to take them with him.” Ravenous gulped and held back more tears thinking about him. He sighed sorrowfully and changed the subject,”How is ‘he’?”

Rose sighed heavily and wasn’t sure how to say it and just said it anyway,”He passed on.”

Ravenous,”I had a feeling that would happen when my brother passed. I may have an idea to revive him. He needs a replacement life force right?”

Rose didn’t like where it was going,”No. That is not happening. I can’t lose you too. I won’t let you.”

“ROSE THAT ISN’T FAIR! You put your life into his creation. Eagleus was my identical twin brother. My energies should be a fair replacement for my brother’s. It doesn’t have to be permanent, Rose. The new journal has my brother’s spirit within it. ‘He’ just needs to open it.”

She was unsure of what to do but knew that she had to do it even for a temporary binding. “Fine, Ravenous.” She sighed heavily,”I see you aren’t going to let me out from doing this.” She shook her head nervously,”We’ll need to the re-gather The Enchanters and find a new addition...a summoner.”

“Why do we need a summoner, Rose? They caused this mess!” Ravenous was angry and hurt that she suggested that.

“He draws powers from all those who place their magic into him. A summoner’s energy could give him an advantage they don’t know about. All the magic we know plus summoning. We were creating an ultimate magus in the ‘Creation Ritual’. We might as well add it while we’re in neutral area.” Rose spoke low and discreetly.  
“Fine.” Ravenous said angrily. 

“If you are going to do this, you’ll have to listen to us.” She was stern about it and her motives weren’t hidden. She just didn’t want to lose him too.

“I said fine.” Ravenous rudely uttered at her. “Let’s just get over with.”

“We also need to find our Surrogate.” Rose said quickly and low looking away from him.

“Surrogate?” He asked curiously as he tried to figure things out.

“You’ll need to…”she blushed and trailed off,”have sex with her…The ritual makes the fertilization process definite as she will be pregnant immediately upon its ending.”

“Rose...Rose….ROSE!” He stared at her trying to figure out if she was okay or not.

She shook her head as she snapped back to reality,”Yes, Raven?”

Ravenous stared at her longer before answering,”Are you okay?”

“Oh yes I’m fine. Is it hot in here? I’m hot. Are you hot? I’m burning up.” Rose wasn’t one to normally think about those things and was easily embarrassed.

“That isn’t what I meant. I wanted to know if you were okay with that happening.”

“It doesn’t matter if I am. We need your DNA for this and we need her’s to recreate him exactly. Even with his body over in a preservation pod, we need to rebirth him. We’ll tie them together and make the hidden body the one that can die but keep him on life support. Healing statis tanks are on standby.” Rose exhaled after saying all that.

“Let’s get started than. The Winged Serpent will soar soon enough.”


	2. The Enchanters

###  **Summoning The Mages**

 

After Ravenous had rested for a few days at Villa of the Night, Rose had a new task for him, reunite their comrades, the other mages who would be taking place in the Creation Ritual. Rose stood before him at the front door prevent him from leaving for the moment. 

“Ravenous, please be careful. We can’t lose you too.” Rose spoke in a soft caring way with a slight smile on her face that hid her worry. She knew that she couldn’t stop him from going on this short but perilous journey but she was still going to worry.

 “Don’t worry, Rose. I’ll be back before you know it.” He walked past her and opened the door trying to leave.

 She stopped him for a moment,”You aren’t forgetting something are you?”

 Ravenous patted himself over making sure he had what he needed, the amulet to return, a map, a canteen, and his hooded robe that was on him. “I think I’ve got all of it.” 

Rose pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket on the front of her robes. “You might be needing this. But you can only have it on one condition.”

 “What is your one condition, Rose? Is it going to be something I can’t really promise you?” Ravenous knew her a little too well and that was her usual MO. 

“No nothing like that, not this time. I just want…”she paused,”you to hold me and tell me you’ll be coming back.” 

Ravenous shook his head and smirked slightly at her, at least it wasn’t something like what he had said...well it sort of was but at least it wasn’t a promise type deal. He came in close and put his arms around her and spoke softly to her,”I’m coming back, immediately after finding who we need. I’ll be back even sooner with help from your list.” He released her from his embrace and stepped back,”See you soon, Rose.” With that he turned away from her and walked out the door while putting his hood up and covering face. 

Rose watched him walk off into the distance and kept watching until he was completely out of view, which didn’t take long since the villa was in the desert. “Good luck, Raven.” She shut the door slowly and was now awaiting his return.

Ravenous pulled out the list and looked at it quickly to see what was closest to him, nothing all that close but the closest was the Sheer Cliffs, a place with extremely strong winds, and home to the Zephiris family. They were known for having the wind on their side as well as Time. Ayris Zephiris, current head of the family, was a time mage but it wasn’t known to everyone just to the group of The Enchanters and they were a secret to everybody. He put the list away and began walking in the direction of the cliffs.

 

###  **Ayris Zephiris: Time Mage**

After Several days of walking, unable to fly due to fear of being caught, Ravenous had made his way to the Sheer Cliffs and was coming upon the large home of the Zephiris Family. Unfortunately he had come too late and the compound in which they lived was under attack by summoners. Several creatures were attack the large home but not making a dent in it as the house seemed to repair itself as if it was trapped in a loop of time. 

“This is just great.” He thought about things quickly and then it popped it in his head,”What if they found out the identities on the list? What if there was a traitor within The Enchanters?” Ravenous picked up his pace and began running towards the house.

 As he began getting closer to the house, he started slowing down so the summoners couldn’t see him. He took cover behind part of the house that wasn’t under attack trying to catch his breath while devising a plan to get in without being noticed. There wasn’t much he could do at the moment and decided to wait it out for a bit and maybe they’d run out of energy. He waited for a couple of hours when the sun began to go down and he started making his way into enemy territory. 

There were several Summoners just standing there, they were the first wave of attacks against the home. Ravenous pulled out his dagger and threw into the middle man of the group. The summoner fell over grabbing his stomach as the others started looking around for where it came from and trying to help him by covering his wound. Ravenous waited for the right time and when they regrouped together around him after not finding anything.

 As they started taping up his wounds, Ravenous used a lightning spell directly on his dagger as if it were a lightning rod, electrifying the guy from the inside out and with a few manipulations to the spell itself he branched out the lightning to strike the others around him. They all fell to the ground smoking from attack and they each had lightning marks across their faces and body. 

Ravenous took a breath and retrieved his dagger from the body. When he walked over there he saw a window and no one else around. He used his dagger to open the window by sliding it under it and pushing it up. Ravenous put his hand under and opened the window completely and climbed inside the house. He began shutting the window behind him when he felt something sharp up against his back.

 “Turn around and tell me who you are.”

 Ravenous turned around with his hands in the air. He used his left hand to remove his hood and the covering on his face. His eyes were enough to make the person remove the spear pointed at him. 

“A black mage, I can tell by your green eyes. Why are you here?”

 Ravenous pulled out a list from his pocket,”I’m looking for a Ayris Zephiris. I was sent by Rose to find her.” 

“Rose you say..I know that name...healer right?” 

Ravenous nodded in agreement to the question. 

“Why didn’t you just use the front door?” 

“Well if you haven’t noticed your home is under attack by Summoners and currently the Summoners are warring with the Black Mages of the Spellbound Village. I couldn’t take being spotted.” Ravenous was just trying to make his point sound less invasive than it probably looked.

 “Come now, I’ll take you to Mother.”

 Ravenous followed this unnamed person and didn’t ask questions, he just followed. It felt more right to not say anything right now since he kind of did break into their home no matter the reason he probably should have done something a little more courteous. He was here to ask for help after all. They walked for a couple minutes heading to the office portion of the house.  When he walked in he could see spears aligned on the wall as well a few swords to their side. Seeing that made him a little nervous about being here. After he stopped looking around the room he realized that there were two people in here besides them, an older woman and middle aged man.

 The older woman spoke first,”Thank you for escorting our guest in here, Auriana. Zain, go with your wife. I need to speak to this man in private. Isn’t that right Ravenous?” 

Auriana,”As you wish mother, do be careful.” 

“Come now, honey, she can take care of herself. She is the head of our family for a reason.” Zain spoke to his wife. 

Zain and his wife Auriana walked out of the room and towards where she and Ravenous had come from. Zain was a Dark Knight, trained in the darkness sword abilities while Auriana was a Dragoon, trained in spear usage and having the ability to jump as high some buildings to do critical damage to their enemies. 

Ayris,”What is that you need Black Mage?”

 “I need you to go to the Villa of the Night. Rose has asked me to regather the Enchanters.” Ravenous spoke clearly and to the point trying not to make it sound like an order. 

“Ah Rose, I should have guessed. This has something to do with the Winged Serpent, am I right?” Ayris didn’t need someone to give her too much information she was a very wise woman. 

“He’s no longer with us.” Ravenous looked away from her and thought about his brother who also died that same day. 

“I’m sorry for your loss Ravenous. Eagleus was a good man and a good mage. I’m sad to hear that he’s gone. I’ll head there as soon as I can. If you can make these irritating summoners leave, I can leave all the sooner.” Ayris crossed her hands over each other and waited his response. It was always something  with her but it was understandable in this case.”Try not to kill yourself. We still need you alive after all.”

 “Yes Ma’am! Maybe you can slip out the back during a distraction to make it quicker.” He tried to make it a little quicker for her but she didn’t show any emotion towards that idea. 

“I will not leave out the back entrance. This is my house and I will go out my front door. Make it quick too if you don’t this house will fall once I’m gone.” Ayris was letting him know how it was there wasn’t any reason to rush as they needed this home to stand. 

“I’m on it.” Ravenous walked out the front door and stood before a the second wave of summoners. 

Ayris shook her head at his brashness of going out the front when he was an enemy already. “Zain, Auriana, Mystral, come here please.” The three of them walked into the office together and stood before Ayris. “Zane, Auriana, get your equipment and give Ravenous a hand. We will defend our house. Mystral, you’ll stay here with me.”

 Zain and Auriana both nod and grab their gear from the pedestals in office. Zain suits up into his dark knight armor of black and red while Auriana suits up into her mostly blue with hints of purple dragoon armor. She tosses him the darkness blade and grabs her spear. She opens a case of magicite orbs and offers him first choice. Zain choose the fire magicite and Auriana grabbed a wind magicite and a piercing augmentation. 

Magicites were placing magics on them while Augmentations were meant to make a blade stronger or add the ability to pierce armor. There were more but those were the main kind. 

Ravenous found himself squaring off with roughly fifteen summoners and their summoners so about thirty enemies before. He gulped and took a deep breath...this was not what he had in mind. He drew his dagger and held it in his hand. He waved his hand over turned it into a greatsword that he gripped it with two hands. 

 He quickly glanced at his enemies then lunged his blade into the ground,”Shake.” Ravenous himself was a higher level Black Mage and was able to alter the words to confuse people. Shake was actually the Earthquake spell. As he said the ground began to crumble and collapse in on itself. A good portion of summoners fell into the ground and were swallowed up other simply got out of the way or took flight on their creature.

 The flying ones soon fell to the ground as Auriana plunged her spear into them doing extra damage with the wind and piercing attributes on her weapon. The ones that were left were mostly than burnt to crisp by Zain’s darkness flare that shot across in front of them setting them ablaze. Their quick combination was enough to take out anyone in this battle, it was a shame that they were a neutral party and this was just because their house was under attack. 

Ravenous was in awe at how well they worked as a team. Zain would take out the ground enemies while Auriana the flying ones, it was a good strategy and it was almost as if they matched it with his own Earthquake. These two were a great warrior couple.

 Auriana came down from the last enemy she had defeated and stood before them both with her spear in her hand.  “Nice flying with you boys.” She was pretty happy about her performance as well as the chance to have some fun for a change.   

From within the newly created hole a flaming figure emerged from it. A large creature with a large set of horns with fire coming from its wrists and ankle areas as well coating its face like a mane. It was carrying one of the summoners on it’s shoulders. 

 “Ifrit* attack!” The summoner yelled to the creature. 

 (It's only Ifrit until I have my own name it's a placement name.) 

*Ifrit* attacked Ravenous with a fiery rope that grabbed him and threw him on top of the house. It used the same rope attack and grabbed Zain by the ankle, then pulled him forward just to backhand him and launch him through the house. 

 Auriana had gotten enough time to launch her own attack as she jumped into the air, while she was in the air she quickly switched out her wind for ice, knowing that the weakness would be to the ice.  As she came down, the spear’s points became coated in ice. *Ifrit* raised his arms up to block the attack but all it did was pierce right through his arms and the tip went in slightly above his eye. With his arms bound together by the spear and the ice sapping his strength, he pulled her down since she hadn’t let go of the spear and was trying to retrieve it. *Ifrit* jerked hard to force her to stumble and when she did, his horn impaled her through the neck. Her body dangled off his horn until he moved his head in the right way to have her fall off.  Prolonged exposure to *Ifrit’s* hot blood eventually melted the spear enough for him to break it out the rest of the way. When he moved the ice magicite tumbled its way down into the hole in his arm. The Ice magicite froze the wounds closed causing *Ifrit* unbearable pain which forced him to disappear from energy loss.

 Ravenous had managed to get up after what he went through but it was nearly as bad as what Auriana had gotten. He saw the creature disappear  and cast a fire spell on the mage just for the awkwardness it would cause. After the summoner had been set on fire another blast of darkness flare came across only serving to make the fire hotter and more painful for the summoner. Zain had walked out, holding his ribs,  from the hole in the house that was left, it was still auto-repairing but it was slower due to the massive damage.  He hobbled over to her clutching his side as he bent down to be beside her.

 “Auriana, things will be okay. We can take you to a healer. We can go to Villa of the Night with Mother, and Rose can fix you up and make you better.” Zain didn’t know what to do about this, he wasn’t a healer, he didn’t know much about healing at all.

 Auriana had been grasping her throat and tried speaking but all that came out was gargle sounds and more blood. She used a few moments of her breath and strength to draw a circle and a few lines coming from the top of it to signify the wind. She tried to gulp in more breath but it couldn't do anything.

 Ravenous walked up and while he didn't have the best ability to do anything related to healing if she was going to have a chance they needed to close her wound. In the place it was..it was going to hurt, a lot. He came in limping quite a bit as well but he was fine just a little sore. Hearing a noise he looked over at the house confused. 

Ravenous pulled out the staff from under his cloak,"I'm not a healer but we need to close that wound." he sighed because he didn't want to be the one to do it,"Hold her hand...and make sure she doesn't let go." He heated up the staff to the point it was glowing hot. "Ready?"

 Zain nodded and continued to hold her down. Ravenous placed the cylindrical heated end and moved it further down until it was pressed up against her throat wound. The burning flesh could be smell before the contact and the searing pain from the heat was causing her to squirm and grunt a loudly as she currently could. The large hole was sealed up but there'd be a large wound for the rest of her life and the ability to talk was forever gone. Her child would never be able to hear her voice again.

 "I've done all I can. I'm no white mage but maybe we can take her to Villa of the Night and see what Rose can do. You'll have to make it as quick as possible though. Get your things and go." Ravenous wasn't trying to be harsh or anything but if she was going to get a chance to be saved...they needed to go now."All of you go. It's neutral territory." 

Zain,"Come with us. We'll need some help getting there if they attack."

 Ravenous shook his head,"I can't. I have other people to find. But I'll join you there when I'm done." 

Ayris came walking out,"He's right about his mission, but Zain your mission isn't to go. Someone needs to remain here in case they return for us." 

"You can't stop me from going, mother. She is my wife and it is my job to protect her. When we return you can leave. Head of the house or not, I will forsake my ties with the Zephiris to save my wife." Zain was done taking orders for the day, this was something he felt he should do and nothing was changing his mind on it.

 "Seeing as my son is being stubborn, I will have to remain here, I'm sorry Ravenous I cannot go immediately. I will be delayed. Someone has to stay and Mystral will be staying as well." She looked over to Zain,"And if you say she's going, by ancestors, I will knock the Zephiris out of you." 

"Agreed, mother. She'll stay here with you. I can move faster without her. We'll see you when we return." Zain picked his wife up and began to walk when he was stopped.

 

"Take this."Ravenous held out his amulet."This will get you into the Villa. And one more thing." He removed his jacket with the hood,"This should help disguise her as well." 

Zain took the amulet,"I'll take this. I won't take your cover. You'll need it too." 

Ravenous,"No I won't. I'm going the quick route from now on. I'll take the chance of being shot down or caught. I can't waste time any more. The longer I take the more possibility of people being killed. You take it."  He took a breath and sighed,”You need to go and so do I. I look forward to seeing you again at the Villa.”

 Ravenous didn’t feel the need to be hesitant any more and used the magic he was known for, shape shifting into a Raven. “They don’t call me The Raven for no reason.” He cocked his head to the side and began flapping his wings and soaring through the sky away from the cliffs. 

The three of them were so confused but it wasn’t long before Auriana started coughing up blood again when she breathed. That was Zain’s cue to get moving, he covered her with the cloak and put the amulet around her neck. “Goodbye, mother.” That was his first step into his journey to the villa. 

Ayris stood watching as Ravenous flew away as a raven and her son Zain began his journey. She looked over at the drawing Auriana left in the dirt and saw the wind magicite. That when it clicked to her, that's what the drawing meant. She grabbed it and put in her pocket. She watched until they were both out of sight before she went back inside. When she arrived back inside she pulled the magicite out of her pocket and handed it to Mystral. Ayris knew it was her favorite because she liked the wind and her mother used it when necessary. It had sentimental value to it and in the future possibly more. 

She sat back down in her office and looked out the window when she heard the opening of a portal,"It sure did take you long enough to come out of hiding. You're pathetic." 

"I didn't expect you to send your family out there to help the mage. I had to stay hidden until they left." The final summoner was speaking to her in the office. "You could have had them killed. It was luck that someone got through *Ifrit*." 

"You keep telling yourself that, child. You're skills aren't as good as you said. I was hoping you'd kill them. Zain used to be powerful, but Auriana has made him weak. He could have taken you alone if it wasn't for her. But no, he gave up his strength when he married that woman and created his own family."

 "Ayris, you are a heartless shrew. Throwing your own family into the fire." The summoner spoke in a sarcastic tone to her,"Where is what I was offered?" 

"In the room over there. Take her and be gone. Mystral will be just as weak as her mother and father. I need strong heirs not these weaklings. Throw her in the prison and let her rot. If she's strong she'll survive, if not there is no time wasted."

 "As you wish and for our deal, these cliffs will be left alone. Pleasure doing business with you, Zephiris." The summoner walked into the room where Mystral was and opened a portal under her feet that lead directly to the prison. 

Mystral screamed,"GRANDMA!" The portal closed immediately after she fell through. 

"Goodbye, Ayris." He used another portal to disappear to his own choice location. 

Ayris turned around to face towards the entrance instead of the window with a grin on her face. She had gotten exactly what she was after and now it was time to continue her plan...but she’d need a man for that part. Within a few moments of the summoner ‘leaving’ her house began sink into a fiery abyss.

 “What is going on? We HAD a deal. Release me.” 

The summoner appeared before,”You are a loose end and anyone who would sell out their own family is not worthy of trust or living. I’m sure you’ll find the company...enjoyable. And you did want heirs..You brought this on yourself and as I said: Goodbye Ayris.”

 “This isn’t the end, summoner. I”ll get out of here.” 

Ayris paused when she felt breath on her neck...really hot breath which was followed by a cold touch of magicite ice and a loud roar. Ayris shook where she stood and tried to freeze *Ifrit* in time. Her time magic wasn’t working in the lair of the summon. The only rule here was him. Here she was just an older woman, a frail older woman. *Ifrit* tossed her over his shoulder and carried her back into a secluded part of his cavern and ripped the clothes off of her. Ayris screamed as loud as she could realizing what was going to happen to her. *Ifrit* pushed her down onto her hands and knees. She looked back at him to see something she didn’t want to see getting ready to penetrate her body. She screamed again and eventually passed out from the pain and lack of air. She’d have her heirs...just not the kind she was hoping for.

 

###  **The Rest of the Enchanters**

###  **Blue**

 

Ravenous had taken flight instead of walking, making his last trips immensely faster than his first. It took him days to reach the Sheer Cliffs and even had to fight for his life as well as theirs. No more waiting for the enemy to get ahead of him and it was enough that he suspected a traitor among the Enchanters for him to get their first. He had landed near his next destination Azul Heights. The groups Blue Mage lived here, a mage with the ability to cast spells from enemies monsters once they’ve been used on them. Her name was Asheleigh. The Blue mages had a tendency to only have a singular name, it made them harder to find. Fortunately for him he had a list and a location which would make this a lot easier than it would have been otherwise.

 He made his way into the ‘City Hall’ like area and was greeted by several mages mistaking him for Eagleus. In this case it was a good thing, no one was standing in his way and he could get places a lot easier under the identity of his brother. Eventually he was led to the Azul Mage, the highest rank and basically a mayor, of the area and that was Asheleigh. 

 Asheleigh was in high spirits which seemed odd to him and he assumed that  the news must not have passed to her yet about what happened at the Zephiris home. He was a greeted with a warm smile from under a blue cap and he sort of smiled back, it was nice to see some friendly faces.

 She welcomed him,”Come have a seat, my friend.”

 “I’d prefer to stand right now.” He looked to the door,”Do you mind if I close the door? Enchanter business.” Ravenous politely asked her not trying to intrude on the way she did things. 

“Sure thing, Eagleus. Do what you need too. You are always welcome here.” She sat down in her chair and exhaled in a relaxing way. “What can I do for you today?” 

Ravenous shut the door quietly and turned to face her,”I’m not Eagleus, sorry for the deception.”

 She sighed and shook her head,”Wow, you and he really do look alike. Than it’s safe to assume you are Ravenous?” 

“That’s me. It was just easier to get here under guise of my brother. Unfortunately, Eagleus has died. Rose sent me here to ask you to return to the Villa of the Night.”He was in a bit of a hurry so he was getting right to the point. 

“Alright. I’ll head there now.” She looked down and to the sides,”Can you tell me how he died? He was a very good friend.”

 Ravenous sighed,”They were going to execute him, too bad for them he had other plans. I saw the explosion from outside the area. He took himself out to take them out. He didn’t go alone.”

 She smiled weakly with tears in her eyes,”That’s Eagleus for you. It seems like he managed to finish that training to store his energy and release it.” She wiped her eyes,”I’m leaving now. I hope to see you soon.” 

“I’ll be there ASAP. I promised Rose and Zain Zephiris. I’ll see you soon.” Ravenous transformed into a raven again and flew out her wind heading to his next destination. 

 

###  **Green (by Devon: my girlfriend who wanted  to be involved.)**

 

After Ravenous had met with and urged the Blue mage, Asheleigh, to make her way to the Villa of the Night he took to flight again to the Forest of Slate in search of the next mage on his list; the Green mage, Orrin Xylander. 

Orrin lived alone in a hut hidden away in the trees of the Forest of Slate not far from surrounding villages, but he had the seclusion he needed. The largest problem in finding Orrin was finding the location of his hut. The Forest of Slate was pretty vast and the hut was small enough that only one person lived in it and nothing else surrounded it. 

Ravenous flew around landing on a branch of a tree from time to time to get his bearings and to see if he could figure out where Orrin’s hut was from watching the surroundings and listening. Rose had given him some direction on what to look for in the list, this was probably the mage that would take the most time to find. It wasn’t that they didn’t know where he was, it was just the exact location was difficult to find. 

After searching for some time, Ravenous finally came upon a hut in the Forest. He dropped to the ground and transformed back into his more ‘human-like’ form and walked to the door to knock. 

“Whatever you’re selling, I don’t want any.”

 “I’m not selling anything Orrin. Let me in before a door no longer exists in this frame. I’ve spent too long searching for your flipping hut.”

 Orrin opened the door to come face to face with Ravenous. “Well, if it took you long enough to get fed up looking for it, I’ve done my job. It means that it will take the Summoners just as long if not longer to find it...if ever. What is it you want Ravenous?”

 “Your presence is requested in the Villa of the Night.”

 “You mean? He’s dead?” 

“Yes Orrin, my brother is dead. Rose is Summoning all the Mages to the Villa of the Night and I am the messenger. So please, if you would gather what you need to make your way there as soon as possible. You are one of the last to be contacted.” 

“Of course. I will head out immediately.” Orrin did not need an explanation of how Eagleus died. He could tell that Ravenous had been through the explanation a couple of times already and had probably been there when it had happened, and he figured that if not now he would eventually find out what happened. But if Eagleus was dead then things were going to go to hell pretty quickly. Or at least get worse at  faster rate than they had previously so heading to the Villa of the Night was the only reasonable choice to make.

 “Alright, I’ll catch up with you there ASAP and you may want to consider making your hut a little more find-able by your allies. Especially when they NEED to find you.” 

“I like my privacy Ravenous, and it is not like 5 minutes is going to change everything. Now shall we be on our way? I don’t need a lecture on my lifestyle.” 

“No lecture Orrin. The directions I had were just interesting is all...I will see you back at the Villa of the Night. Thank you for understanding, and not asking questions.” 

With that Ravenous transformed into his Raven form again and Orrin shut the door to his hut putting the hood of his green cloak up and heading off in the direction of the Villa of the Night.

 

###  **Red**

 

Glancing down at his list Ravenous saw a familiar name to him, Veres. He and his brother had known him for a while and had even trained together long before the war started. Veres was talented with a sword as well as with the magic that he could learn. His specialization was on fire, mainly because it was red...he had a fascination with the color.  So far they had managed to stay out of the war by hiding their abilities to use magic and covering it up sword skills coming across as warriors instead.

 That didn’t change that Veres was always involved where they were. It had been him that kept the war more equal by offering weapons, staves, rods, swords, and tomes of enhanced magic that he found in ruins. Mage, swordsman, and apparently excavator was also finding new magicks. 

Ravenous found himself sitting on the branch overlooking Veres’ current operation, when he saw the man himself he dropped an acorn on his head. Veres looked up recognizing the eyes of the raven as his friend. He held his arm out as if he was a bird tamer, something they used to do to relay messages without interference.

 “You need to trim your claws, Ravenous, are you trying to take my arm off?” Veres smiled at the bird confusing the people around. 

Ravenous stayed in bird form and whispered,”Yeah yeah, next time, Veres. I’m here on urgent matters.” 

Veres got serious...and quick,”What do you need and what’s happened?” 

“Eagleus is dead. ‘He’ is dead. Rose is gathering the Enchanters to recreate his life.” He tilted his head down,”Summoners are on their way here as well. I think there is a traitor.” 

“Damn it, Ravenous. When it rains it pours.” He shrugged and got cheery again,”Good news is you are here. I found some magic that requires a higher level Black Mage to perform. “ 

“Oh dear God. What does it do?” Ravenous sounded upset and confused but mostly irritated. No matter what the issue was Veres had some new magic he needed tested. 

“You don’t want us to get caught right? Well this magic, from what I’ve translated, will take out a large chunk of the ground, and throw it into the air...permanently.” 

“Fine. But, you better have a rejuvenation potion on hand.” Ravenous rolled his eyes which looked really odd as a bird. 

“HAHA. I knew you’d do it.” Veres exclaimed in delight, he looked over to the people working,”Go grab the Reju potions. We’ve got us a black mage!” 

Ravenous flew off his arm and changed back into a human,”Alright, get what I need.”

Veres pulled a stone tablet out of his jacket,”Here you go.”

Ravenous just stared at him and rolled his eyes again,”Really..you carried it around just in case a higher powered mage came by. What are you crazy?” he shook his head,”I know the answer to that Veres.” He took the tablet from him and stared at it. All it required him to do was hold it up...not very magical like in his opinion. But it did also seem to respond to him so maybe it was. Scanning over the rune he saw that it would crumble after use but he’d have the knowledge it left. Fair trade off, in his mind.

After a few minutes of gathering Rejuvenation potions Ravenous was ready to do his part here. That was until a red mage came running through with several wounds in his chest.

“The Summoners are here! We’ve gotta go, Veres.”

“No we aren’t going anywhere...not without our birthright this land.” Veres was upset that he was being attacked by Summoners but he’d be more upset if he left what he fought for. It was going with them. “Ravenous it's now or never. We need to get in the air.”

“Right. Everyone brace yourselves. It might get a little shaky.”  Ravenous put his left hand in the potions and raised the tablet with his right. Quickly the ground began to shake and rise slowly.

Veres smirked at the spell and saw the potions just disappearing, it was going to be worth it to him,”EVERYONE! TAKE EM DOWN! WE’LL BUY HIM ALL THE TIME HE NEEDS!”

Ravenous remember somethings as he was concentrating,”Remember,  that everything has an opposite. If you see a horned beast called *Ifrit* ice him, literally.”

The red mages formed their army and prepared for battle as they surrounded the area where Ravenous was working. While he stayed focused on the spell they were protecting him. This time they came through with lower level ice creatures. The air chilled and Ravenous could feel it...it was a different feeling than the fiery aura of *Ifrit* but it was only because they had mass numbers.

Veres,”Ice. Light’em up boys! Fire all the way!”

Veres wasn’t dumb in battle but he was more of an archaeologist and inventor sometimes. Veres pulled out something that looked like a mini cannon. Ravenous was just staring at it. “It's a magic hand cannon. It shoots projectiles laced with magic. There are only a handful in the world. I found this on in the previous tunnels we explored. Luckily its fire related. Fate has a way of preparing those it favors.”

Ravenous was not prepared for what happened next.  As the ground began levitating the mages all let loose their fire spells from the side the summoners were coming from. The ones on the opposite side than moved and repositioned the fire above the others.  There was a wall of fire preventing the summoners from getting close and the best part was the ice summons couldn’t get close at all either.  They were going on the defensive instead of the offensive because once they got in the air they wouldn’t need to be offensive, they just needed time.  Ravenous was sweating badly and running out of potions quickly

Veres fired a few shots from his magic cannon and took out some of the summoners which removed the creatures from that plane. He felt a large quake and finally, the area was now  hovering in the air and moving quick. Large chunks of earth fell from the bottom crushing several summoners and their summons.  “HA HA HA! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!”

Ravenous didn’t respond as he fell over and passed out from severe energy drain. He had been using his own energy and tossing potions to the others. Without them they wouldn’t have gotten off the ground, he had to keep them alive to keep himself alive and get this rock in the air.

“Ravenous! RAVENOUS!” Veres tried his best to use what curative magic he knew..but nothing was working. He needed to get Ravenous back to the Villa of the Night. If he was heading there anyway, he might as well carry him there. “We’re not going to lose you too.”

“Veres sir. What do we call our new home?”

Veres had a name in his head already,”Sirus. Now go pass it along. I’ll return when I can. I have urgent business.” Veres tossed aside his gear that marked him as a Red Mage and just kept his magic cannon holstered. “I’m going to need a ride. Bring me the whistle.”

It took a few minutes for the person to return to him with the whistle. Veres blew it and nothing came out, it was silent at least to people. A moment or two passed when a giant flying stingray came to the call. Veres smiled and patted his ‘friend’ on the back. “RAY! Am I glad to see you. We’ve gotta rush to the Villa of the Night. I’m sure you remember the way.”

Ray made a sound that signified that he did and lowered his ‘wing’ down as if it were a ramp. It allowed Veres to load up Ravenous and take his seat on his back. Upon them sitting down Veres patted his back and Ray was off to the Villa with Ravenous still unconscious.


End file.
